The aims of this project are to study the mechanisms of microtubule assembly and functioning and to further our understanding of the role of microtubules in immunologic processes. The experimental approach taken has been to study microtubule assembly using supernatants prepared from rat brain or partially purified tubulin. The problem of microtubule assembly is complex involving both accessory proteins and low molecular weight compounds. The emphasis in the present work has been on naturally-occurring low molecular weight compounds and one such substance has been identified as important for microtubule assembly to date. This compound is S-lactoylglutathione which is formed from methylglyoxal and glutathione through the action of the enzyme glyoxylase I. It is broken down to D-lactic acid and free glutathione by the enzyme glyoxylase II. The search for other compounds important for assembly continues as does the study of cyclic nucleotides. Experiments are planned to determine if S-lactoylglutathione has any effect on in vitro models of both immediate and delayed hypersensitivity. The long-term goal of this project is the prevention or control of the symptoms of immediate hypersensitivity through the control of the function of the microtubule system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Gillespie, E.: Cell-free microtubule assembly: Evidence for control by glyoxylase. Fedn. Proc. 34:541, 1975 (Abstract).